


Used But Still Useless

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: Making Arrangements [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CBT, Cock Slapping, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Roleplay, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, dark kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Sometime after the memorable scene together where Tony got to indulge in his cuckolding kink and Steve wore a dress for them for the first time, Steve delivers a request from Bucky. Would Tony be willing to give blanket consent for Bucky to drop by his bed some night when Steve’s not in the building, along the lines of their original negotiation?Honestly, Tony didn’t see the request coming. It’s always been Steve and Tony initiating. He wonders if Bucky found their scene particularly appealing, as Bucky’s not very talkative about his own kinks. The idea gets Tony hard almost immediately. He gives his consent (pending exceptions which JARVIS can communicate), and then he fucks Steve over the bathroom counter. A few weeks later, he’s mostly forgotten about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Making Arrangements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Used But Still Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, this could fit either before or after Hey, Dollie, so use your own headcanon!
> 
> Oh, in case you're wondering, the series name comes from the song "Sativa" by Jhené Aiko.
> 
> CW: Heavy humiliation/degradation, slurs, cuckolding kink, financial domination. Character getting off on being abandoned mid-scene and fetishizing the idea of having to bribe someone with sexual favors for survival.
> 
> ETA: Wow! I just realized this is my 400th work. Jeepers creepers. *takes a bow*

Sometime after the memorable scene together where Tony got to indulge in his cuckolding kink and Steve wore a dress for them for the first time, Steve delivers a request from Bucky. Would Tony be willing to give blanket consent for Bucky to drop by his bed some night when Steve’s not in the building, along the lines of their original negotiation?

Honestly, Tony didn’t see the request coming. It’s always been Steve and Tony initiating. He wonders if Bucky found their scene particularly appealing, as Bucky’s not very talkative about his own kinks. The idea gets Tony hard almost immediately. He gives his consent (pending exceptions which JARVIS can communicate), and then he fucks Steve over the bathroom counter. A few weeks later, he’s mostly forgotten about it.

In fact, Tony’s dead to the world when he feels a weight on the mattress, shifting his body, paired with a hand on his shoulder. The grip is firm, and it’s only months of sleeping with Steve that keep him from jerking awake and coming up fighting. He makes a soft sound, still half-asleep, and then realizes that the hand on his bicep is  _ harder _ than Steve’s, somehow. 

“There you are, slut,” a low voice growls, and Tony’s eyes suddenly go wide, trying to adjust to the darkness. “Did the boys wear you out?” Bucky laughs, low and mean, and shoves his hand down Tony’s underwear without so much as a by-your-leave. Tony’s on his front, not wearing any other clothing, and the slightly cool metal against his skin makes him shiver. He gasps when a finger prods at his asshole, rubbing at the dry furl of skin. “Huh. Didn’t think you’d still be able to tighten up like that,” he muses like he’s commenting on the weather. Tony moans into his pillow, muffling the sound.

“I know they’ve been making good use of you, though. Heard stories.” Bucky slides his hand free and sits on the bed next to Tony, on top of the duvet so that he’s mostly pinned in place. “You haven’t been missing your little girlfriend, have you?” His tone is cold, but he chuckles as he whips out his phone, taps the screen a few times and then holds it down at an angle where Tony can see, scrolling through a gallery of photos. They’re lovely, Steve posing in a cute blue sundress, artfully posed. 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky drawls as he keeps scrolling and the pictures get dirtier—the dress hiked up, satin panties displayed, then close-ups of his thighs, marked with come. In one, there’s half a red handprint on the inner thigh. In another, the dress is ripped down in the front, torn, and Steve’s crying, his face streaked with white. “I take  _ real _ good care of her.” Tony whimpers softly, writhing a bit against the mattress. 

“You like that dress?” Bucky asks rhetorically, showing pictures of Steve’s body more and more exposed as the dress is gradually ruined. “It’s okay, I got her more. All on your credit card.” 

He smirks and Tony whispers, “ _ fuck _ ,” and Bucky sneers. 

“Not yet, bitch.” He grabs Tony by the hair, fists hard. “I wanna tell you about how I’ve been wining and dining your girl, first. Just in case you were confused about where you belong in the hierarchy.” He pulls a single wooden clothespin from a pocket and clamps it onto Tony’s tongue. He lays there, tongue hanging out, starting to drool, and watches as Bucky scrolls through more pictures. There’s Steve in a long lacy white number, a backless gown that could almost be a wedding dress, and then something a little sexier, red, though Steve’s facial expression is all innocence. He’s sucking a red lollipop, and as the pictures scroll by, the shots get closer, focusing in on the bright red saliva dripping down his chin. 

“She’s kind of a dumb fuck,” Bucky says, continuing on to a set of photos in frilly pale pink lingerie, with garters and a chemise. “Real ditzy. But I gotta tell ya, boyo, she milks my dick  _ so _ good.” Tony struggles for air, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and then Bucky drops the phone and rolls him onto his back, tugging the duvet down. 

“We talk about ya,” Bucky continues. “You know she laughs, now, when she thinks about how she fell for you.” He smiles like a shark, trailing the fingers of his right hand slowly down Tony’s torso. “It was a very confusing time for her.” Bucky’s tone is mocking. “She likes your money, though. She’s  _ real _ easy for a new dress.” Bucky snickers and slaps Tony across the face. 

“You look fucking stupid like that. Wanna hear you beg for dick, go on.”

"Ee bah-bee, beh bee tab aab bore deck." Tony tries, but it’s impossible to form consonants without the ability to move his tongue against his teeth or press his lips together. More drool pools out from the corners of his mouth, and Bucky laughs.

“God, you’re pathetic. I knew you were wasted in a real man’s job. Oh—that reminds me. I brought you a present.” He reaches for his pocket again, and this time pulls out some kind of bunched-up fabric in a pale lavender color. He shoves the wad into Tony’s face, and Tony quickly realizes what it is. “Got these with your money, too. They were really expensive.” 

Bucky rubs the silky fabric against Tony’s face, knocking the clothespin off his tongue and making him cry out as the blood rushes back in. “Go on then. Sniff the cunt juice I made your little girlfriend spill.” Tony’s eyes are leaking tears, now, but he’s also rock-hard in his briefs, and the musky smell of Steve, the no-longer damp fabric against skin smelling so strongly of come, makes him moan. 

“That’s right,” Bucky encourages him. “Fuckin’ panty-sniffer. God, I can’t believe  _ you  _ ever thought you’d be worthy of a girl. Even a little bitch like her.” Tony gasps again and then Bucky clamps his entire hand over Tony’s mouth, the panties trapped in between, until it feels like his capillaries are going to burst from lack of oxygen. His eyes are wide, taking in Bucky all in black, mostly swallowed by the shadows. 

Though Bucky finally relents, shifts enough so that Tony can take in a gulp of air, it’s only a brief reprieve, enough to let Tony open his mouth so Bucky can shove the fabric in like a gag. He pushes it all in with his fingers, and then when Tony’s mouth is properly stuffed, grabs a hold of each nipple and  _ twists _ . Tony squeals as loud as he can with his mouth closed, arching up off the bed.

“Careful, cunt,” Bucky warns. “You might wake the boys like that. Heard Lyons saying he’d like to tag team you with Marco, two in the ass, and you know how thick Marco’s cock is. I mean… assumin’ you even know anyone around here by name,” he laughs. As he talks, he keeps roughly tugging and squeezing at Tony’s nipples, abusing the tender flesh. “Heard you’ve been a good little come dump. No need to stop when you pass out, after all. Such a little thing like you, must be easy to pass you around.” 

Tony’s face reddens, this time not from lack of oxygen. He doesn’t normally like having attention called to his height, but in this context, even his own embarrassment is arousing. Bucky’s tone is dry, sardonic. “I knew you were a fucked up little slut, but apparently you’ve been achieving new heights.”

Tony moans in pain when Bucky starts slapping at his pecs, then moves down between his legs and rips the underwear away. Bucky ridicules his erection, calls it useless, and Tony just rubs his ass against the mattress, hopeful. His cock gets more slaps, casual-like, and when Bucky backhands his hard-on the stinging pain pushes him over into full-on tears, his whole body shuddering with it. He barely registers what Bucky’s doing, until there’s something firm strapped to his cock, nestled just underneath the base and tucked up tight against his balls. He thinks it’s a weird sort of cockring, maybe, before the intense vibrations jolt to life. 

“No!” Tony shouts, writhing in the bed, jerking with it. 

It’s muffled by the panties, though, and when he finally manages to lift his head, to focus on visual input beyond the pleasure-pain drone of the vibrator, he realizes that Bucky’s not even there anymore. He could spit out the underwear if he wanted to, remove the vicious toy from his dick… but he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. He closes his eyes and sucks the taste of Steve from the fabric and moans as the vibrations force him up and over into an almost painful orgasm. After that, once he’s ripped the evil toy away and curled up under the duvet again, nuzzling the panties against his cheek that still faintly smell of Steve, Tony sleeps soundly for hours.

~*~

Bucky comes back in the morning. Steve’s still away on a mission. Tony rubs his eyes blearily, just staring as Bucky sits on the edge of Tony’s bed and looks him up and down, his eyes hard and considering.

“So I’ve been thinking.” Tony blinks and doesn’t say anything. He shoved the sheets away in the night, so he’s fully naked, splayed out for Bucky’s visual perusal. “Y’know… it’s one thing to provide for my new wife.” He twists a ring on his finger, the wrong hand, but sure enough it could easily be a wedding band. Tony’s gut clenches. “But for her former bitch? You know the boys still require donations for your upkeep, and your money isn’t going to last forever.” Patently false, but hey, it’s a roleplay, and he’s just the sad middle manager who couldn’t satisfy his girlfriend and now has no income. Tony’s eyes close briefly and his morning wood gets stiffer. “You’re getting boring,” Bucky jabs. “Haven’t really shown me your worth, have you, boy? So tell me… why shouldn’t I just walk off with all your money and let these gents fuck you until you starve on their big dicks? Convince me.” 

Tony makes a soft sound and clears his throat. His voice is still gravely, though, and so obviously turned on. “I… could provide you favors,” he offers. “Stuff she doesn’t wanna do.”

“Stuff  _ she _ doesn’t wanna do?” Bucky barks a laugh. “Like what? Gotta tell ya, girl’s far more  _ accommodating  _ than you might be familiar with.”

“I could… eat your ass,” Tony suggests, blushing. “Lick your shoes?” 

“I’m barefoot, you idiot. You gonna suck my toes?”

“I could,” Tony offers.

“Try harder.”

“You don’t have to make me come,” Tony points out, picking up steam as he wakes a little more. “She needs to be satisfied, but I don’t matter like that, do I? You said so yourself. If I’m just a bitch, you don’t have to take your time. You can ream me with that big dick and you don’t have to worry about getting me off. Don’t need much lube, either.”

“No doubt,” Bucky laughs. “But I’m pretty sure your ass is too sloppy for my dick these days. I mean, you weren’t even that impressive the last time, and that was  _ before _ I had half a dozen criminals running a train on your hole on the regular.” Tony feels that shame in his gut, and his cock throbs in response. 

“Ah fuck it, I don’t want to hear what you have to say.” Bucky unzips himself quick and grabs Tony by the hair, roughly manhandling him around with his face in Bucky’s lap. He doesn’t have the balance to get his mouth around Bucky’s dick yet, so he just rubs his cheek against it as he goes down, Bucky laughing at him. “Let’s listen to my pretty little wife instead,” Bucky suggests, feeding Tony his cock and somehow having the focus to queue something up on his phone with the other hand. He sets it on the nightstand as the lo-fi audio begins to play. 

“You don’t miss him, do you sweetheart?” Bucky’s voice asks, panting like he’s in the middle of a workout on the audio even as the head of his dick breaches Tony’s throat in real time.

“Who?” Steve gasps, and Tony shudders hard, his throat clenching and choking. 

“Your ex. You know, the fag.”

“Oh,  _ him _ ,” Steve moans. It’s obvious he’s getting fucked. There are background noises, skin slapping against skin. Tony struggles to accommodate Bucky’s erection as he listens, and Bucky just grabs him by the back of the head, forcing him down, not caring that he gurgles and coughs. “No, babe, you were right. He’s pretty pathetic.” 

They must have planned this out. Steve’s acting, obviously. But that doesn’t make it any less hot. In fact, the idea that it’s not just the narrative Bucky’s weaving, that they actually  _ roleplay _ his fantasy when he’s not there to share it, is like a punch in the gut. This is some of the darkest stuff Tony’s ever got off on, the promises Bucky makes about what the men he’s been “loaned out” to will do when Bucky’s not present and the intense degradation. 

But it’s not too dark for his cock, apparently. Tony makes a note to get a copy of the audio file, and all the photos. He wonders if Steve will want to talk about it later. He imagines the shame of it and the muscles in his throat relax with his arousal. 

“God, fuck,” Bucky moans above the audio coming from his phone. “No point in holding back,” he mutters, as if to himself. “Not for you.” He thrusts his hips up and Tony gags violently, thankful that he hasn’t eaten anything recently. He’s not sure he’s ever been skullfucked quite this intensely, and he wonders if he’ll even be able to speak later in the morning. He doesn’t really care what the answer is. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans again. “Drink my come.  _ Now _ , you slutty little cuck,” he gasps, and he pulls back even as his cock starts to spurt, flooding Tony’s throat and then his mouth with warm salty fluid. He chokes a little, but forces himself to swallow, the room going a little dark as dizziness overwhelms him. When Bucky finally lifts him up off his cock, he feels too weak to help, and his head just flops back down onto the mattress. Bucky laughs softly and bends over to pause the audio. He rubs his cock fully clean in Tony’s hair. 

And then there’s a big, muscular body spooning up behind him, pulling up the sheet. Tony’s shaking, and at the same time doesn’t have the energy to move a single muscle. When a metal hand squeezes his cock, he just lets loose a reedy sigh. He can’t wait until Steve gets back. This kind of story is definitely for sharing. 


End file.
